1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of humidifiers for ventilators and other respiratory devices.
2. Discussion of the Background
Humidifiers are commonly used with ventilators and other respiratory devices to add humidity to the air being supplied to a patient. Early humidifying arrangements were simply bottles filled with water with air inlets and outlets. Later arrangements became more sophisticated but still presented many of the same fundamental problems as the earlier bottle ones.
More specifically, prior humidifying units as typified by the early bottle arrangements are somewhat clumsy to use and difficult to clean. Additionally, such units are commonly connected to the ventilator or other respiratory device by a flexible hose. The hose then presents one more item that must be purchased and cleaned. It also takes up valuable space on the night stand or other support structure where space is normally at a premium. This is particularly true in current applications where ventilators are being widely used in home environments to treat sleep apnea. In such environments, the dangling hose between the ventilator and humidifier can easily be accidentally snagged or struck by the patient as he or she manipulates the various controls or moves the unit. The same is true even for hospital environments. The connecting hose is also an additional part that must be disconnected from both the ventilator and humidifier to be periodically cleaned and, like bottles, it is often difficult to properly clean without special brushes or techniques. Such hoses can also be cut or torn in use.
In contrast to the above, the humidifier of the present invention is of the type that has a completely separable top and bottom. It is then much easier and more convenient to reach and clean all parts of the humidifier. Further, the separated top and bottom can even be simply placed in a conventional dishwasher if desired. This ease of cleaning encourages the patient to do so and greatly adds to the safe and sanitary use of the humidifier. Once cleaned, the top and bottom can be easily and quickly assembled using the unique structure and sealing arrangement of the present invention. This sealing arrangement not only gives the patient an audible and tactile signal it is properly engaged but also provides a positive retaining structure to hold the top and bottom together under the elevated air pressure supplied by the ventilator. An attaching arrangement is also provided wherein the ventilator can be easily and quickly attached to the top of the humidifier in a predetermined, fixed position without any intervening, flexible hose.